hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanzai
|kana = カンザイ |rōmaji = Kanzai |also known as = Tiger |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |name = Kanzai |gender = Male |hair = Orange & Black |eyes = Green |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs (Defense Division) |status = Active |occupation = Treasure Hunter Zodiacs (Tiger) Bodyguard |type = Unknown |abilities = |japanese voice = Ryōta Ōsaka |image gallery = yes}} Kanzai (カンザイ, Kanzai) is a Treasure HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 and member of the Zodiacs under the codename "Tiger" (寅, Tora).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He is part of the Defense Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Kanzai is a lean man of average height with a tiger-like appearance. His hair is spiky with orange and black tiger-like stripes, which is pulled into a pony tail (which also resembles a tiger's tail). His teeth are razor-sharp, and has sports black stripes on his face. Kanzai wears a yellow baseball uniform, with his name printed on the back. He is also relatively shorter than most of the other male Zodiacs. Personality Kanzai is very short-tempered, and is always seen arguing with those around him. He is often impulsive, but can also be quite humorous; he is ignorant about information even a child would know, to the point he does not remember the Kanji for "election", and, although he is aware of this, it drives him wroth to be mocked at because of it. At times, he displays a childlike behavior: for instance, he reacts with anger and fear at Mizaistom's announcement that a spy is likely hiding in the Zodiacs. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Netero, Kanzai, along with the other Zodiacs, are called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 As all of the Zodiacs (minus the Rat) all gather in a private room, while waiting for the Rat Pariston Hill to hold a meeting on which how to approach the previous Chairman's Netero's final will. As the Zodiacs wait the Dragon Botobai Gigante proclaims his displeasure of why the Chairman didn't call upon the Zodiacs for the Chimera Ant crisis, as Kanzai agrees with Botobai and shows annoyance at Morel Mackernasey and Knov for going instead. The Dog Cheadle Yorkshire points out that Botobai wanted to fight the Chimera Ants himself and Kanzai is making up excuses for out of jealousy of the two Hunters. Pariston finally arrives and instantly takes control of the situation annoying Kanzai. Without wasting anytime, Pariston declares his candidacy for Chairman and suggests they skip the election, which aggravates the other Zodiacs causing them to become hostile towards Pariston. Though after some altercations, involving Pariston, Mizaistom Nana the Ox, and Ging Freecss the Boar; Pariston suggests they decide on a systematic way of announcing the candidacy process. As Pariston proposes the offer, Mizaistom and Kanzai both think that they're going into Pariston's pace. So Cheadle suggests the process should be decided by a lottery and the winner shall have his/her rules be used for the election. As the Zodiacs all write there own set of rules to be used in the Lottery, Kanzai flounders after being unable to even spell "election" correctly. Later Beans is chosen to draw the lottery and picks Ging's. As Beans reads off Ging's rules he along with the other Zodiacs contemplate how Ging's set of rules are as tricky as Pariston's, but are completely different and after hearing the 4th rule Kanzai along with Cluck the Chicken refute the rule, claiming it's asinine. Ging however argues the rule make the election more fun. This makes Kanzai and Cluck think that he only thinks for his own entertainment and become agitated that there's a 5th rule and what it's for, but after Pariston's reasoning Ging nulls out rule 5 much to the Zodiacs dismay. On August 8th Midnight, Kanzai along with Piyon the Rabbit and Ginta the Ram oversee the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman voting process. During the voting process, Hisoka appears seemingly wanting to vote and rates Kanzai with 85 points. Kanzai amazed that Hisoka wants to be a part of the election, but is annoyed by his response that he really doesn't care and is simply looking for Ging, whom isn't there. Saddened by the news Hisoka sits by the voting table, much to Kanzai's annoyance. When the results come in for the First Election, Kanzai places in 21st place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 After the Second Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman in which Kanzai shares 16th place along with Knov. A meeting is held with all of the Zodiacs and during the meeting Kanzai tries to argue with Pariston. This however instigates Kanzai to try and attack Pariston only for him to be stopped by Mizaistom, Ginta, Saiyu the Monkey, and Geru the Snake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 When the results of the Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman come in Kanzai shares 16th place again with Knov. After another meeting is held it's learned that there was an increase in absentee voters. Kanzai bothered by this later argues with Pariston about the Hunters that missed voting twice will have their Hunter Licenses revoked. To this matter however Pariston argues against it and suggests that the Zodiacs should hold a lecture on the importance of voting in the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 During the lecture held by the Zodiacs in the Hunters Association auditorium, Kanzai is seen sitting next to Ging and is shocked, witnessing Ging sent flying in the air by a warped punch from Leorio Paradinight. The audience impressed by this all vote and while it's not known what place Kanzai took, he was ultimately eliminated from the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman for not making the top 16.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 After the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman Pariston holds an emergency motion about the 10th Bylaw and agitated by this Kanzai confronts Pariston over it and argues that the Zodiacs all agree that the Bylaws are absolute. However the Horse Saccho and Cheadle both think what Kanzai has done was foolish; Pariston then explains his reason for bring it up was not as a Zodiac member, but as the Vice Chairman and now was the perfect time to bring up the topic now that Cheadle and Mizaistom are gone. Kanzai cringes to this and backs off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 When Pariston announces that he's stepping down as chairman after becoming chairman, he leaves Kanzai along with the other Zodiacs flabbergasted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiacs discover a video from Netero which discuses about the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim of being Isaac Netero's son. In the video, the late Chairman Netero explains that the Zodiacs have to hunt Beyond Netero down.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of actions. Kanzai complains about the bad timing of the appearance. While Saiyu opens the idea of the Zodiacs opposing Beyond's hunt, Kanzai states that the competition should be fair. The discussion is interrupted when they receive a call from Beyond Netero himself. The Zodiacs meet up with him in person, and Beyond instructs them to contact the V5 and proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 During Cheadle's interview to Beyond Netero, Kanzai gets confused of the conversation, and Saccho explains to him that the Hunters Association will have a free ticket to the Dark Continent in exchange for Beyond. Kanzai asks again about the planned departure, and Geru is forced to explain things to him again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Kanzai witnesses Beyond signing the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Kanzai asks him how he would know that, and Kurapika is surprised, as he thought it obvious. But Mizaistom quickly asks Kurapika to talk outside the meeting room where he explains to the younger Zodiac about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterwards, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey. Kanzai declaring that he will take care of those who attack them in the Dark Continent, so he leaves the hard stuff to the others until landing. Kanzai is assigned to the Defense Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Kanzai is baffled by the news and prepares to throw a tantrum, asking many times how he can be sure. Mizaistom confesses that he himself would have helped Beyond had he met him before watching the chairman’s video, and that not even watching it afterward would have changed his decision, all to demonstrate it is not treachery, but simply a matter of what came first. He then repeats his question and proceeds to explain his power. He concludes by saying he has made it his mission to find out who is there under different pretenses, stating it is a matter of resolve. Kanzai calms down and agrees to reveal his power. However, unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and he is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 When the Black Whale finally sets sail, Kanzai, Saccho and Saiyu stand guard over Beyond's cell. Kanzai comments that having three Zodiacs watching Netero is a waste of personnel, prompting a sneering remark from Saiyu and responding in kind.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Kanzai is considered to be one of the best Hunters in the world. For this reason, he is presumed to be a fairly capable Nen user. His authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to Cheadle's. During the first round of the Chairman Election, Hisoka rates Kanzai's overall strength as an 85, a score superior to most pro Hunters. On the other hand, it is evident that he lacks both intelligence and knowledge, making the other Zodiacs question how he ever managed to become a Hunter. Trivia *Kanzai's baseball uniform is a reference to the popular Japanese baseball team Hanshin Tigers. His name may also be derived from the Kansai region, where the Hanshin Tigers are based at. People from this region are also stereotypically portrayed as aggressive and low in intelligence. References Navigation fr:Kanzai ru:Канзай Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Defense Division